


Halfway To Paradise

by karaokegal



Category: The Wire
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy knows better. The booze has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway To Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 7. Prompt from [d-generate-girl](http://d-generate-girl.dreamwidth.org/profile). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.Takes place after "Old Cases." (Season 1, Episode 4) Unbeta'd. My first attempt at writing The Wire. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Shit!_

You know you shouldn’t have gone over to Kima’s place. There was nothing that couldn’t have waited until the morning. And now that you’ve seen her like that, with her hair down, and wearing the tank top with her titties showing through and everything, now you can’t get that shit out of your head. Especially what’s going on back there with her hot girlfriend.

Damn. You can just imagine Bunk shaking his head slowly in disgust, with a long, drawn out, “What the hell were you thinking, boy?”

It’s not your fault that you like Kima. She’s a good cop. If this Barksdale case goes anywhere, it’ll be because of you, Kima and Lester cause the rest of that crew is nothing but mopes and ass-kissers. It’s not like you want to bang her.

Well, OK, strictly speaking you do want to bang her. Right now you could go for that something fierce. But you wouldn’t do that. She’s a co-worker and that shit never works out and besides you know she doesn’t like men. Pretty funny that you were the last one to get that piece of news, but it’s no big deal. Some women like cock, some like pussy. You don’t judge anyone by what they do in bed. You’ve always been good that way, considering all the fire and brimstone shit you used to hear from Father Galvin at St. Augustine’s.

It’s hot out here, and your beer is almost empty. There’s got to be another one around here somewhere. Or maybe something stronger. Bottle in the glove compartment? Yeah, there it is. Jack Daniels you keep around for the really long nights on stake-out with Bunk. Haven’t had one of those in a while. You miss those nights. Bunk’s as good a friend as you’ve got on the force. You like to think he’s one of the few who’s not looking to fuck you, but these days it’s hard to tell. Kima, of course. She wouldn’t fuck you. Not with Bunk’s cock.

Funny. Hahah. You hear yourself laughing and notice you’re not going home. You’re down near the docks. You can smell the low-hanging funk coming off the Bay. You know where the girls are working here. You could get a quick blow job and then head home for a few hours shut-eye, but that’s not what you want. Not while you’re thinking about Kima. You know she’s with her girlfriend, but you can’t help thinking, hoping that maybe, just maybe some bit of her is thinking about you.

You two could have some fun together, you think. If she don’t want your dick anywhere near her, that’s fine. How about a finger bang? You know a thing or two about that. You know how to go slow and not just dive for the clit, or try to get your finger in too deep to fast. Elena would practically claw your nuts off if you tried any shit she didn’t like. You may not be the fastest learner in the world, but once you got the hang of something like that, you don’t forget. Even Ronnie was impressed the first time you got her off that way.

So yeah, if you two were here together, alone, just waiting for something to break, and it was late, and you were bored and she was sharing the bottle, and she was wearing those shorts and you happened to reach over and just start with a nice touch of inner thigh? Yeah, something could happen. You’d keep it all friendly and nice and not go too far too fast, because you’re not that kind of guy. Not a guy who would do anything she didn’t want, but once things were heating up in there and she was getting wet and hot and starting to squirm and the shorts were feeling too tight and she had to get out of them and open up her legs a little and you could really get your fingers on her and find out how slippery she was, then it would be ok. She’d start whimpering a little and spread her legs wider. Fuck it would be hot. Sure she’d keep her eyes closed and you wouldn’t talk, cause you wouldn’t want her to remember it was you doing it to her, but she’d like it enough to keep going.

You reach into the glove compartment again, cause there’s gotta be some lube in here somewhere. You always use rubbers when you’re with a hooker and sometimes they need a little help, so you keep the KY around, cause you’re considerate that way, and there it is.

In your mind, Kima’s pussy is wet as hell and your hand is slick with her juices…no it’s her hand. She’s finally reaching over and undoing your zipper and for someone who’s got no interest in dick, well let’s just say she’s got a firm hand on you pretty fast. Maybe that’s a friendly squeeze or a bit more. Not that she wants you to stop what you’re doing. Your hand is getting a little tired, but when you let off for a second to rest, she shakes her head violently and makes a sound letting you know that you better finish what you started.

Your two fingers are working her good right now, still not touching the super sensitive part, but giving it everything you’ve got and she’s got her firm grip on your cock, matching the pace, going faster, growling and grunting a little and oh, yeah, she’s got it…..you feel the come building in your balls and she squeezes her legs together so you know that _now_ you can touch her right there, and fuck if she ain’t coming against your hand and you’ve got jizz spurting out and fuck, it’s really good and you just want to stay there like that, the two of you together, cause you really do like her.

@@@@@

_Fuck._

Just you and some nasty fucking birds who’ve probably been shitting on the car while you’ve been jerking off. You’d get out your piece and shoot them, but your hands are too sticky. Where’s the damn tissues? There’s some napkins from the last Burger King run. You wipe off and give a honk of the horn sending the bastards flying off.

It’s late. Or early. You think that might be the first bit of sun breaking through but you ignore it and head back to the apartment. At least you’ll try to sleep for awhile. Busy day tomorrow getting those warrants. You and Kima going to see the judge. That should be fun.

 _Kima,_ you think one more time.

And finish off the bottle.


End file.
